These Are The Days
by GilanBraginski
Summary: Hetalia AU drabbles. The countries are students at a performing and visual arts high school. T for sexual and drug references as well as Romano's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

You could almost call them brothers. The two boys were constant companions, though as different as night and day. There was Scotland-tall and loud and swearing and redheaded. And there was Wales with snarky humour and quietness and perceptive quirks and shaggy black hair.

They had started a metal band of sorts; Scotland's voice was perfect for it and Wales was a genius with a bass electric. A junior drama student on lead guitar and sophomore twins playing drums and rhythm guitar finished the lineup.

Everyone assumed Scotland was at least slightly older. He had an authority and commanding presence that is expected of the oldest campaigner in a group. He made the most important decisions for the band as well as in other social situations. Even Wales gave him the grudging respect older brothers receive.

Except Wales was the oldest of the two.


	2. Chapter 2

England kicked at the gravel walkway and meandered to his next class, Musical Theatre. He was sick of blending in. The problem was he looked so similar to his close friends and bandmates North Ireland, Ireland, and Wales. They all were roughly the same height, had similar accents, and wore their brown hair in almost the same style. It was especially frustrating to look like the Ireland twins(and be in the same major as one of them, to boot) because they were constantly pranking other students. The pranked party in revenge would make life miserable for their 'supposed' trickster, England.

Well, England was sick of being mistakened for one of those punks. Later in the day after lessons had finished he convinced his roommate, the strings kid Lithuania, to help him bleach his hair. Lithuania was in his element with this kind of thing, but the pair couldn't agree about what to do about England's still dark and overly prominent eyebrows. Lithuania wanted to dye or bleach them to go better with the Brit's new hair colour but England paranoid he would get some chemical in his eyes and be blinded. So, in the end, the dark and overly prominent eyebrows stayed. Lithuania went off, and in a strange moment of role reversals, vented to Poland about people with no sense of style what so ever.

After a liberal amount of teasing from America and France, England's new look was generally excepted. After all, this was a arts high school. Dyeing and bleaching your hair was common place


	3. The Yule Ball

Hungary was, as usual, late for the yule ball. She didn't have a date; she just thought dances were fun. So naturally she went. At the door to the auditorium where the dance was, she chatted for a few minutes to Romano who was waiting for his date, a certain Spaniard notorious for being fashionable late. Romano started ranting to Hungary. It went on for a good minute and she patiently listened.

"That annoying tomato bastard! He thinks I'll wait on his ass forever! He doesnt care that I'm standing out here in this stupid ass cold weather. I don't know where he is. It's not even like he takes time to dress himself or whatever. You see him! Almost everyday he comes to classes in his shitty little tomato covered pajamas. Thinks math is the same as a siesta, the bastard! That's it, I'm not waiting on him any longer. What a lazy bastard!"

Actually, he did end up waiting and Hungary crept into the suite above the auditorium alone. The dance floor wasn't that big, but then the student body wasn't that big either: only about 72 students. She danced with Italy with awhile and danced with a large group of the other junior students. Eventually she ventured out into the lobby to get a drink of water. She noticed a curled up figure on one of the small love seats. Small sobs were emancipating from that general area. Hungary tediously made her way over to the couch and realized the figure was Prussia. She sat down on the seat and wrapped her arms around Prussia's shoulders. She didn't know what was wrong, but she had her suspicions-Prussia had been venting to her for the last few weeks about his stained relationship with his boyfriend, Canada.

The boy was her friend and she cared about him. Prussia pushed her arms away and sat up properly, trying to hide stray tears.

"What's wrong?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.

"It's Canada" Prussia predictably responded. "he's depressed all the time and I can't make him happy. He ignores me when I try to talk to him, and he gets jealous when I hang out with you or Liechtenstein but then leaves me and hangs out with America or France. Hun, I just have no idea what I can do!" Hungary brushed some of his tears away with the back of her hand and was rewarded by East snapping at her hand with his teeth. In spite of herself, Hungary laughed but quickly grew serious again.

"Where's Canada now?"

"In the bathroom with America"

"And you were left alone like this?"

Prussia nodded. A couple came out of the dance and started making out in the couch across from the one Prussia and Hungary were situated on. Prussia choked back a sob and buried his face in his best friend's shoulder.

An eternity passed, and then Canada flanked by France and America burst out of a adjoining hallway and headed towards Prussia. Hungary, wishing to avoid an awkward situation, whispered an assurance to her friend and then headed back to the dance floor.

As she was about to enter she happened to (physically) bump into the piano student Austria. The two profusely apologized to one another but as the boy turned away Hungary stopped him.

"Um, Austria? There's something I want to tell you. You see, I've had this huge crush on you for an awkwardly long time." she rushed. Austria blinked and looked down at her like she was insane.

"Well," he slowly said, his voice and demeanor dripping with disdain "I'm not interested in dating anyone right now. The last time I was in a relationship with a friend things went terribly. So, let's just remain friends, shall we?" Hungary dimly nodded, and Austria headed back towards the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance?" the boy courteously asked her. Normally Hungary would have said yes, of course, she had been loving him from a distance since forever. But she made the fatal mistake of glancing back at Prussia. He was alone again, and met her glance with a heartbreaking gaze. She could either dance with a guy who would never pay attention to her again, or comfort her best friend who always had been there for her.

"Austria, I would really love too, but um, I think Liechtenstein is waiting for you." she left his side, and any hope for a relationship was lost.

Prussia and Hungary shed tears of pure angst together on that couch for most of the rest of the event. They both knew they would be let down, but still took a chance at high school love. And high school love had bitch slapped them both. Czechia and Macau continued to make out in the love seat opposite the friends, but eventually Prussia got sick of the irony and threw his shoe at them.


	4. A Contest

So what if she had accidently-on-purpose shredded all Finland's AP World History notes? She didn't care. And someone needed to teach him to show some respect. Belarus had taken the job on herself.

It just wasn't FAIR that Russia hung out with Finland ALL THE TIME and then he hated and despised HER. She was the one that loved him! Timo was already in a relationship, yet Russia was constantly flirting with him. Belarus didn't want to hurt Russia, but she just had so much anger! So she lashed out at the object of his affection instead.

Belarus had inconspicuously gone through Finland's backpack in Pre-Calc and taken his History binder and notes. It was his hardest class, she knew. But Belarus was jealous, and jeolousy is powerful.

The shedder in the teacher's lounge was broken, so the notes met their end the old fashioned way with an enormous pair of steel scissors with all of Belarus's heartbreak behind them. Poor notes.

Somehow, Sweden found out about the incident and was royally pissed. No one was allowed to fuck with his Finland.

He marched up to the girl one day in the commons outside the music building. A small crowd had formed, and Finland and Sealand were trying to hold the large nation back.

"Please, Su-San," Finland pleaded "It's not really that bad! I'm not angry over it, why are you? She probably didn't mean it"-but Sweden stomped on to pick his bone with Belarus. She had her back turned to him when he addressed her with a mumbled "n'bdy b'llies m' w'fe l'k th't". The girl spun around, and the duel was on.

Well, not so much a duel as a hardcore staring contest. It was the most intense thing anyone in the commons had ever seen.

Eventually Belarus blinked and turned away in defeat. Finland wanted to tell her he really didn't hold anything against her but Sweden steered him away.


End file.
